The Plan
by Halli Lote
Summary: Draco has a secret... (R&R it's my first HP fic)
1. Sneaking Out

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything even remotely associated with Harry Potter, now do I?

AN: This is my first Harry Potter fic, so I'm not that "in-tune" with the characters yet. Usually I do Lord of the Rings stuff, but I've been reading a few Harry Potter fics lately and I figured "hey, I ready those books a lot!" so I wrote my own fic. Of course, it stars Draco Malfoy, simply because he is insanely cool. No, I'm not some raving obsessed Tom Felton-crazed fan-lunatic. I just think that the character that J. K. Rowling came up with is insanely cool and evil. But yes, Tom Felton is somewhat cute and he does a wonderful job playing Draco. Anyway, here we go…

Draco smiled as the dart he'd thrown hit perfectly between Harry Potter's eyes. It wasn't so much a smile as it was a mischievous smirk. He admired his handiwork for a moment, and then let out a sigh. Why couldn't he do this to the _real_ Harry Potter? Throwing darts at pictures wasn't quite as satisfying as it used to be. "Stupid Potter," he sneered. "Just because he has that stupid _scar_. He thinks he's so great! Hmph!" Draco ripped the darts out of the wall and threw himself onto his bed. He tossed the darts with supreme accuracy onto a table by his bed. "Stupid Potter," he muttered again. _Well_, he thought _At least I don't have to deal with him during the summer. Wait a minute… _Draco tilted his head and looked up at his calendar. _Damn it! I only have two more Potter-free weeks! And then it's back to that wretched castle with Potter, the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and all those mudbloods… A lousy excuse for a school! I wish that snake-thing really had wiped them all out!_

"Draco?" He heard his mother rap on the door briskly.

"Yeah?"

She cracked open the door a bit and peeked through. "Time for bed, dear. It's getting late."

"Ah, Mum! It's still summer!"

"Yes, but you'll be in for a rude awakening at Hogwarts when they make you actually get up and go to class." She smiled more kindly than anyone but the two of them knew she could. "Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight Mum."

He merely sat there on his bed as she left. Not that she needed to know, but he, of course, had no intention of going to bed that night. At least not yet, anyway.

Just to keep up the illusion of being a "good little boy" (of course, he wasn't really a little boy anymore – he could take care of himself) he threw on a night robe over his regular clothes and made his way, quite obviously, to the bathroom and made sure to leave the door open so his mother could see him brushing his teeth as she passed. After she'd gone, he took a comb to his hair then stuck it in his pocket – just in case.

Quietly, he tiptoed back to his room and threw his night-robe aside. Nimble and sure-footed as a cat, he locked his door then headed for his bed. No, he wasn't going to sleep! He crouched down and stretched his arm underneath it, feeling around through the hordes of dust bunnies. After a moment, he slid out his broom and seized his wand from the table he had thrown the darts to.

Without a word, he shoved the want into his pocket and threw open his window. He took one last glimpse toward the door to be sure that no one was there. He paused and opened his mouth to use a quick spell, then remembered. "Stupid rule," he muttered. "No using magic during the holidays!" He mocked Professor McGonagall's voice as he repeated it. "Makes no sense. It's not like I'm surrounded by muggles. Dad would probably vouch for me, but he doesn't know what I'm up to." Still muttering to himself, Draco disguised his absence the non-magical way: by stuffing pillows under the bed sheets. With a final sneer, he mounted his broom and took off through the open window. After all, he had placed to be tonight. He had plans that he wouldn't miss for the world.


	2. Getting In

Disclaimer: Like I really own Draco Malfoy, seriously!

AN: So sorry about taking forever to post a new chapter. I headed out to Block Island in my boat for vacation. So, to compensate, I wrote two new chapters so you can read a little bit. Yes, I know, yay. Whoopdidoo. Yeehaw. Okay, done with that now. Read on!

Draco let out a blissful sigh. Not that he'd ever articulate it, but he got such a feeling when he was flying. He could feel the warm breeze on his face. He felt it blow through his hair. He would have to fix that later, good thing he brought the comb. Taking a few scattered glances downward to make sure that no one was looking, he smiled and breathed the air in deeply, savoring it thoroughly. _Beautiful,_ he thought. _This is absolutely beautiful._ Realizing what had just passed through his mind, he vowed never to say such a thing out loud – at least not in public. Then he saw the moon and couldn't help but sigh somewhat. Terrified, he looked around again to see if there were any witnesses. "God help me if I ever do that again."

It was somewhere between fifteen minutes and half an hour later when he finally reached his destination. The place was highly discreet. Unless you knew exactly where you were going, you couldn't find it. They had gone to some pretty extreme measures to make sure it stayed that way, including a secret-keeper. They were not taking any chances.

With an exasperated sigh, Draco began the long, complicated entry process. He entered the forest, broom in hand, and began to search for the correct tree. It took a few minutes, but he found it. Then he began to study the bark patterns and took another moment to find the button. Part of the tree swung open, revealing an elevator. As Draco stepped inside, the door swung closed behind him and he spun to face a keypad on the wall. He pressed in the 8-digit code. When he felt the floor move below him, he leaned back against the wall. _Thank god I remembered that. It would be so much easier if we could write things down._ The elevator slowed and stopped, and he stepped out. A light scanned his eyes quickly.

"Welcome, Draco Malfoy," the scanner said. "Please state your name for the voice recognition.

He rolled his eyes. "Draco Malfoy."

A square pad seemed to jump out at him from the wall. He placed his palm on it and watched as it scanned. It flipped over and exposed another keypad. "Please enter your personal password," the voice said again. Draco pressed a few buttons before the console shot back into the wall. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Here is your badge." It shimmered in front of him, turning slowly. He just reached up and grabbed it.

_Finally_ he thought and stepped toward the door on the other side of the room. He almost attempted to open it, but stopped at the last second. "Jumpin' Jahosaphat" he told it and it sprang open. He wiped imaginary sweat from his brow. Had he made a single false move anywhere in his entry, he would have set off every alarm in the place. That was a lot of alarms.

Relieved that he'd made it inside without blunder, Draco fastened on his badge and made for his office.


End file.
